


Vermisst

by Arvi



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Manchmal gibt es keine Antworten. Manchmal kann eine Person nicht mehr kämpfen, und niemand ist Schuld. Wie kann Winnetou damit umgehen, wenn Scharlih sich selbst das Leben genommen hat?





	Vermisst

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann es nicht genug betonen: Diese hier ist keine glückliche Geschichte, achtet auf die Tags und Warnings, im Zweifelsfall lieber nicht lesen.

**Vermisst**

Er konnte nicht mehr. Lange hatte er seine Rolle gespielt, der männliche Westmann, der raue Abenteurer, aber auch der gebildete Autor, ein listiger Fuchs wenn nötig.

Seltsamerweise hatte die Aktivität ihm Kraft gegeben. Solange ihn alle brauchten, sich auf ihn verließen, so lange konnte er weitermachen. Die Apatschen verteidigen, Feinde überlisten, Verträge aushandeln. Doch jetzt war der letzte Vertrag abgeschlossen, unterschrieben, alle Fragen geklärt, die Feier geplant und organisiert. Sie hatten einen vernünftigen Gouverneur, er würde die Apatschen fair und gerecht behandeln.

Und Old Shatterhand, Karl May, Kara ben Nemsi, der Abenteurer, der Held, er hatte keine Kraft mehr, allen etwas vorzuspielen. Wenn er am nächsten Abend auf dieser Feier noch einmal grinsen müsste, mit den Soldaten scherzen, mit ihren Töchtern und Schwestern tanzen, nein, er konnte es nicht.

Was für einen Grund hatte er noch, zu bleiben? Der Vertrag war abgeschlossen, das letzte Abenteuer aufgeschrieben, alles war ordentlich in seinem Zimmer.

Und so ging er. Zunächst war es ein Spaziergang. Es war dunkel, mitten in der Nacht, kein Mensch war auf den Straßen des Forts unterwegs. Hatatitla schlief zufrieden in seinem Stall, mit Iltschi an seiner Seite. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, duckte sich Karl durch eine kleine Tür in der Mauer, unbewacht. Es war steinig in der Gegend, aber trotz seiner bloßen Füße spürte er keinen Schmerz.

Während er lief, musste er nicht denken. Er hatte kein Ziel im Kopf. Er lief einfach nur, stundenlang.

Als die Sonne aufging, erreichte er einen See. Er glitzerte golden im Morgenlicht, und Karl fiel auf, wie leicht es wäre, einfach in die Fluten zu gehen, nicht mehr zu kämpfen.

Wer würde ihn schon vermissen? Die Person hinter der Maske? Niemand kannte ihn, nicht wirklich. Nichtmal Winnetou, der von allen noch am nächsten zu seinem wahren Selbst gekommen war. Doch selbst Winnetou würde ihn nicht vollständig akzeptieren, konnte es nicht. Wie auch, wenn Karl sich selbst nicht akzeptieren konnte?

Wen Leute vermissen würden war der Held, Old Shatterhand, der berühmte Westmann. Und das reichte nicht, um Karl zu retten.

Hatatitla hatte Iltschi, Winnetou seine Unterhäuptlinge. Sam das Kleeblatt. Seine Eltern hatten ihn die letzten Jahre ohnehin kaum gesehen. Sie würden trauern, aber sie würden leben, weitermachen. Sie brauchten ihn nicht mehr.

Und so ging Karl weiter, verschwand im See.

* * *

Als Scharlih nicht beim Frühstück war, dachte Winnetou sich nichts weiter. Es gab genug Gründe, vielleicht war er früh aufgestanden, oder schlief länger, vielleicht war er auf einem Ritt mit Hatatitla oder schrieb an seinen Reiseerzählungen. Er hatte sich eine Pause mehr als verdient, hatte sein Blutsbruder doch so viel für diesen Vertrag getan. Er hatte gekämpft, sein Herzblut in die Verhandlungen gesteckt, sogar bei der Planung der Feier heute Abend noch mitgearbeitet. Und es hatte sich ausgezahlt, jetzt konnten sie diesen Triumph, diesen hart erarbeiteten Frieden, genießen, ihn feiern.

Als Scharlih auch beim Mittagessen nicht auftauchte, wollte Winnetou nach ihm suchen gehen, doch dann sprach Entschar-Ko ihn an, und bis zur Feier war Winnetou in seinen Verpflichtungen gefangen. Aber es war Frieden hier, und Old Shatterhand konnte sich um sich selbst kümmern, es gab sicherlich eine vollkommen harmlose Erklärung. Trotzdem, Winnetous Bauchgefühl sagte etwas anderes. Er hörte nicht darauf.

Der Moment, an dem Winnetou es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, dass Scharlih nicht da war, kam auf der Feier. Solange alle Gäste in kleinen Gruppen standen, fiel eine fehlende Person kaum auf, selbst eine so prominente. Doch dann kam der Moment, in dem der Gouverneur Old Shatterhand spezifisch danken wollte, und er noch immer nicht da war.

Und Winnetou konnte sein schlechtes Gefühl nicht mehr abstreiten, er hatte seinen Blutsbruder den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, bei keiner Mahlzeit, nicht mal bei der Feier, die er mit organisiert hatte, für die er so hart gearbeitet hatte.

Er musste jetzt nachschauen, ihn jetzt finden. Was, wenn seinem Bruder etwas zugestoßen war? Er krank war und keine Hilfe holen konnte, er einen Unfall gehabt hatte oder überfallen wurde?

Überstürzt stürmte Winnetou weg von den Menschen, und fiel geradezu mit der Tür ins Zimmer Scharlihs. Er wusste nicht, was genau er erwartet hatte, aber dies war es nicht. Er hatte Chaos erwartet, befürchtet, den wichtigsten Mensch in seinem Leben bewusstlos auf dem Boden oder auf dem Bett liegen zu sehen, aber nein.

Das Zimmer war makellos. Die zwei Gewehre seines Bruders standen beide ordentlich aufgereiht an der Tür, ein Manuskript lag fertig verschnürt auf dem Schreibtisch, die Hemden gefaltet in seiner Tasche, der Jagdanzug hing im Schrank. Auf dem kleinen Tisch lag nicht nur der Revolver, sondern auch die Messer, ohne die Winnetou seinen Bruder im Westen noch nie gesehen hatte. Soweit Winnetou das erkennen konnte, fehlte nur eine leichte Leinenhose, in der sein Bruder zu schlafen pflegte. Aber selbst das Bett war gemacht.

Es war seltsam. Denn wer verließ schon unbewaffnet und im Schlafanzug das Haus? Sie mochten Frieden haben, aber es gab noch immer wilde Tiere und andere Risiken. Jetzt fing Winnetou an, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Die Wertsachen seines Bruders waren noch im Zimmer, Geldbeutel, Papiere, das Kalumet der Apatschen, alles. Selbst der Schlüssel hing an einem Haken neben der Tür.

Hier konnte er nichts tun, und so war der nächste Ort, an den er sich wandte der Stall. Doch auch hier keine Spur, Hatatitla war in seiner Box mit Iltschi. Dass er etwas lustlos, fast traurig, wirkte, war nur noch auffälliger.

Mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Winnetou jetzt auch an den Traum, den er in der Nacht gehabt hatte. Eine Maske, die in den Fluten versank. Unendliche Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ein Sonnenaufgang, der in dichten Wolken erstickt wurde, bis es wieder dunkle Nacht war.

Es war gewiss, Old Shatterhand musste etwas zugestoßen sein. Und dann sah Winnetou doch noch eine Spur. Einen Fußabdruck, im Mulch vor der Pforte in der Außenwand des Forts. Doch als Winnetou die Tür aufriss, bemerkte er auf einmal, dass es erstens schon dunkel war, und zweitens die Gegend vor der Tür steinig war, er würde keine Spur im Mondlicht erkennen können.

In der Nacht konnte Winnetou nicht schlafen. Er stellte das gesamte Zimmer seines Bruders auf den Kopf, versuchte, eine Erklärung zu finden, doch es gab nichts. Keine Andeutung, kein Zeichen. Scharlih hatte das Zimmer freiwillig verlassen, hatte seine Wertsachen weder mitgenommen noch eingesperrt, trug weder eine Waffe noch ein Hemd.

Sobald die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufgegangen war, nahm Winnetou seinen Iltschi, und versuchte, der Fährte zu folgen. Doch das Gelände war schwer, erst bloßer Stein, dann ein Wald, unübersichtlich. Winnetou konnte nicht feststellen, in welche Richtung sein Bruder gelaufen war. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als langsam, in großen Kreisen durch den Wald zu reiten, in der Hoffnung, zufällig eine Spur oder gar seinen Blutsbruder selbst zu finden.

Winnetou war bewusst, mit jeder Minute, die verging wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, seinen Scharlih lebendig zu finden, geringer. Doch was konnte er tun außer zu suchen? Die Ungewissheit ließ ihn nicht ruhen. Denn solange er keine Antworten hatte, so lange konnte jede Minute, die er ruhte, die sein, die er zu spät kam, um Old Shatterhand zu retten. Jede Minute konnte er am Marterpfahl leiden, oder aufgrund Verletzungen durch einen Unfall sterben, konnte verwirrt durch den Wald laufen und von Feinden oder wilden Tieren angegriffen werden, es gab so viele Möglichkeiten. Scharlih wäre nie abgereist, ohne Winnetou etwas zu sagen, oder einen Brief dazulassen. Und so oder so, er hätte zumindest ein Messer dabeigehabt.

Eine Option, bei der Winnetou sich weigerte, sie auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, war die des Selbstmords. Falls Scharlih so verzweifelt gewesen war, Winnetou war sein bester Freund, er hätte es wissen müssen, ein Anzeichen erkennen müssen. Nein, das konnte es einfach nicht sein. Denn wenn es so war, dann hatte Winnetou seinen Bruder verloren. Es waren schon fast zwei Tage vergangen, mehr als genug Zeit, sich etwas anzutun. Das konnte es nicht sein.

Endlich, schon am späten Nachmittag, fand er wieder eine Fußspur. Eingedrückt in ein feuchtes Stück Erde, identisch zu der aus dem Stall. Winnetou führte Iltschi in die Richtung, in die sein Bruder gelaufen war. Jetzt konnte er auch weitere Anzeichen entdecken, hier und da ein umgeknickter Ast, immer wieder die Fußspuren. Old Shatterhand hatte nicht versucht, seine Spur zu tarnen.

Zu Fuß, denn reiten konnte er nicht ohne die Spur zu verlieren, dauerte es noch mehrere Stunden, bis Winnetou einen See erreichte, einen See, an dessen Ufer die Fußspuren ins Wasser führten, aber nicht wieder herauskamen, zumindest nicht an dieser Stelle. Es war Glück, dass es Sommer war, ansonsten hätte Winnetou es nicht mal bis zum See geschafft, doch jetzt senkte sich die Sonne am Horizont.

Und Winnetou sah etwas – jemanden – im Wasser treiben. Ohne weiter nachzudenken entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und stürzte sich ins warme Wasser, schwamm, wie er noch nie zuvor geschwommen war. Denn als er die Person erreichte, wurden alle seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr, all die Gedankengänge, die er im Keim erstickt hatte.

Old Shatterhand war tot. Sein Blutsbruder hatte sich selbst das Leben genommen. Sein Scharlih war in diesen See gegangen ohne die Absicht, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Es war kein Mord, es war kein Unfall, Scharlih hatte ihn verlassen.

Winnetou erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie er mit der Leiche seines Blutsbruders, der letzten Familie, die er noch gehabt hatte, das Ufer erreichte, doch hier saß er nun, nass, eine bereits faulende Leiche im Arm haltend, und waren das Wassertropfen oder Tränen, die ihm die Wangen herunterliefen?

Warum?

Wieso hatte Scharlih ihn verlassen? Sie hatten alles geschafft, warum war Scharlih gegangen? Und wie konnte Winnetou jetzt weitermachen? Hatte Scharlih nicht gewusst, dass er für Winnetou alles bedeutete? Wie konnte Winnetou zurückkehren zu den Apatschen, ihnen sagen, dass ihr weißer Häuptling nie mehr das Pueblo sehen würde?

Wusste Scharlih nicht, dass ihn so viele Menschen so sehr liebten? Seine Eltern, selbst aus der Ferne, Sam Hawkens würde am Boden zerstört sein, Hobble-Frank, Old Firehand und all die anderen Westmänner, denen er so oft geholfen hatte, die Apatschen und die Soldaten, denen er zum Frieden verholfen hatte.

Winnetou, dessen Sonne so sicher erloschen war, wie sie jetzt über diesem verfluchten See unterging. Nur, dass seine Sonne nicht wiederkehren würde.

Winnetou verstand es nicht.

Warum? Warum war Scharlih gegangen? Warum hatte niemand etwas gesehen? Warum hatte er niemandem etwas gesagt? So viele Fragen, und er würde nie auch nur eine Antwort bekommen.

Als Winnetou hier am Ufer eines friedlichen Sees saß, schluchzend, die Leiche seines Blutsbruders auf dem Schoß wurde ihm eine Sache bewusst. Manchmal gibt es keine Antworten. Manchmal gibt es keinen guten Grund. Manchmal bleiben Leute zurück, alleine oder zusammen. Und mehr als alle anderen blieb Winnetou eine Frage im Kopf, eine Frage, die sich noch viele Leute stellen würden.

„Wie kann es sein?“

**Author's Note:**

> Falls jemand, der diese Geschichte liest, in Betracht ziehen sollte, sich etwas anzutun, bitte tut es nicht. Sucht euch Hilfe. Ich weiß, es fühlt sich gerade vielleicht nicht so an, aber Menschen würden euch vermissen. Es gibt noch Sachen, für die es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen.
> 
> Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, respektvoll mit dieser Thematik umzugehen, und würde alle Leute in den Kommentaren/Reviews bitten, dies ebenfalls zu tun.


End file.
